Outlawed Angels
by sunshineATnite
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are not very nice, but they do enjoy putting people who mess with them behind bars. What happens when Sayo and Eriol want them to join a gang? No magic!
1. ch one

**A young girl with honey-brown hair and bright emerald eyes runs down the road, her knee-high black boots splashing in a water puddle every now and than. Her black skirt reached just above her knees and her pink tank top was half hidden beneath her black jacket. She continued to run until she reached a beautiful three-story, blue Victorian house. She pressed a button at the gate entrance and a maid's voice came out of a box next to it, "Yes? Who is it?" The young girl bounced anxiously on her feet, "It's Sakura. Is Tomoyo ready yet?" There was a long pause before she got a reply. It was a different voice than the maid's, "Hey Sakura. Yeah, I'm ready. I'll be out in a moment." There was a click and the gates slowly opened. A young girl with long purplish-black hair, amethyst eyes, and flawless pale skin walked out. Her outfit consisted of a pair of black boots the stopped above her ankles, black boot-cut jeans, a violet tube-top, and a black jacket similar to Sakura's. Sakura smiled evilly, "Alright! Let's go crash a party!"**

**Tomoyo smiled just as evilly and nodded her head. The walked calmly down the street, the street lights come on one by one as they pass under them. They near a corner where a dark purple car is parked. They climb in with Tomoyo in the driver seat. Tomoyo starts the car and loud heavy metal music escapes the speakers. With windows down and music blasting, Tomoyo hits the gas and speeds down the street, taking sharp turns when needed. Twenty minutes later, they approach a simple, two-story house. They park three houses down at the curb and get out of the car. Tomoyo smiles, showing off a row of perfect, pearly white teeth as she opens the trunk of the car. She reaches in and opens a briefcase which held four guns and two daggers. The guns were in pairs, one set was silver with a plum blossom on the handle and the other set was black with a cherry blossom. Tomoyo picked up the silver set and hid them under her jacket as Sakura did the same with the black set. Sakura took the two knives out and slipped them into her boots. Tomoyo opened another briefcase and lifts out a hand held digital camera. She turns it on and aims it at Sakura, "Smile for the camera, Saku!" Sakura smiles sweetly for a moment than says, "Alright, lets get going."**

**They walk back to the house where people crowded everywhere and alternative rock music was blasting. They walked up to the house and go inside like they belong there. They go through crowded room after crowded room until they finally find what they were looking for. Sakura glances at Tomoyo, who nods her head and goes upstairs. Sakura walks over to a tall, built, blonde hair, blue eyed man and holds one of her guns to his side. She stands next to him to block anyone's view of the gun. He looks at her startled as she speaks calmly into his ear, "Upstairs, master bedroom. Now." He starts to protest and Sakura pushes her gun into his side slightly. Nobody seemed to notice either one of them as she followed behind him up the stairs and into a large bedroom. Once inside the room with the door shut and locked, Sakura pushes the man towards the bed roughly. The man stumbles, tipsy on alcohol, and falls onto the bed. "What the hell is this about?" he demanded as he turned on the bed to face her. Sakura smiles sweetly, "Come on Derick, I thought you liked it dirty." Derick glares at her and growls, "What do you want?" **

**Sakura continues to smile, "I want you to confess." Derick tries to act confused, "Whatever do you mean?" Sakura sighed, "Let's not play around. You raped Sarah than killed her." Derick shrugged as if it was common knowledge, "I was drunk and she was a slut." Sakura moved so fast that he didn't see it until his cheek was stinging and her gun was pressed to his forehead, "She was not a slut, you bastard!" Her teeth were clenched and she was shaking with rage. At that moment, Tomoyo stepped from the closet, "We have the evidence we need, Sakura. No need to shoot him." Derick looks from one girl to the other, than at the camera in Tomoyo's hand. "You bitches!" he growled before leaping at Tomoyo. The camera dropped to the floor as Tomoyo reached for her own gun, but it was to late. Tomoyo fell to the ground as Derick's limp body crashed into her. Sakura stood over them, watching as a large bruise formed on Derick's head where Sakura had hit him. "Get this piece of shit off of me." Tomoyo wheezed breathlessly. Sakura rolled Derick off of her and helped her up, "Let's get out of here." Tomoyo picked up the camera as they heard the noise outside cease. **

**They went out onto the balcony, careful not to make any noise. They stealthily climbed down from the balcony onto a tree, than down to the lawn. Glancing up at the balcony, they hear a ear-piercing scream. They look at each other than run through backyards until they reached Tomoyo's car. They jump in and speed off, running red lights and not stopping until they reached Sakura's street. Stopping a few houses from Sakura's house, Tomoyo turns off the car and hits her head on the steering wheel, "Damn it. That was close." Sakura looks at her, "The evidence?" Tomoyo lifts her hand from her jacket pocket and holds out a small tape. Sakura takes the tape and holds it up, "The cops will pay us a hell of a lot for this tape on that son of a bitch." Tomoyo smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah, they always do. Well, see tomorrow then? At the Café Club?" Sakura smiles at her best friend as she gets out, "Of course, honey. Talk to you than." Sakura closes the door and runs off to her house as Tomoyo drives off back to her own house.**


	2. ch two

**The next day, Sakura rolled out of be around 4:30pm, dressed only in a rumpled blue T-shirt that reached just above her knees. She walked into her bathroom and 45 minutes later, when she walked out, she was clean, dressed, and awake. She looked into her full length mirror and twirled. Sakura was dressed in white baggy jeans, a neon greed tank top with the words 'Bright Little Light Bulb' across it, and matching green tennis shoes. She wore a simple gold locket around her neck, that held a picture of her mother and father. Before running out of her room, Sakura grabbed her white hoodie and a black book bag.**

**She grabbed her house keys on the way out of her house and made her way to Tomoyo's house. Once there, she found Tomoyo already outside waiting. Tomoyo was dressed in a royal blue, sleeveless dress that stopped mid-thigh and a long sleeve, sheer blue shirt over it. Tomoyo had tied the ends of the shirt together between her breast. At Tomoyo's sandal clad feet sat a violet book bag. When Sakura reached her, Tomoyo had picked up her book bag. As they began to walk, Sakura glanced over at Tomoyo, "So, we still on for tonight?" Tomoyo smiled, "Yeah. Rika was able to get us passes. We don't have to wait in line." 'Alright.' Sakura thought as they approached Club Café.**

**Once they entered, Tomoyo and Sakura went in different directions. Sakura walked to the counter and ordered two sodas while Tomoyo walked to the back room where there was a stage. Three girls were already on the stage, waiting. Rika was at her drums in blue jeans, white T-shirt, and white tennis shoes. Naoko and Chiharu were tuning their guitars. Naoko was dressed in cut off shorts, a yellow halter top, and yellow flip flops. Her guitar was a dull orange with yellow flames around the edge. Chiharu wore a black and purple skirt that stopped mid-thigh and was decorated with silver chains, a black shirt with a picture of a little girl in a straight jacket, and black combo boots over fishnet stockings. Her guitar was decorated with black and white squares.**

**Sakura walked to the group as Tomoyo got finished saying hi to everyone. She handed one soda to Tomoyo as she walked to her keyboard and turned it on. "Hey, chickies. Are we ready? The Club opens in three minutes and there is already a line of teenagers lined up outside." Everyone nodded their heads as the first couple of teenagers walked in. The Club Café was a Club for teenagers that served anything but alcohol. It also prohibited alcohol, tobacco, and drugs on the premises. The Club was owned by Tomoyo's mother, but was ran by Sakura and Tomoyo. The Club had a café in the front when you first walk in, an arcade and library on the second floor, and behind the café was a music/dance studio, a gym with a basketball court, and a talent/performance room.**

**Sakura and her group were set up on the stage in the talent/performance room. They began to play some music, a soft but fast beat. Tomoyo's voice joined the music shortly after, blending in perfectly with the music. Later on, around 10pm, Sakura and the girls had finished closing up the Club and now stood in front of another club, called Ice Under Fire. "Well, Chiharu, now that you've caught up with us and turned 21 today, we don't have to sneak you in anymore." Chiharu turned and smirked at Rika, "Like you ever had to really sneak me in. All the bouncers in town know us!" Rika smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulders.**

**They walked into the club, by-passing the line of people waiting to get in. As they walked inside, Rika and Chiharu raced off and began to dance. Tomoyo excused herself to go order some drinks as Naoko and Sakura sat at a table. Sakura had pulled on her hoodie and looked around, 'It's not as crowded as it usually is. I wonder if one of the local gangs are present.' As Sakura's gaze roamed over the dance floor, Tomoyo appeared with a tray of drinks, biting her bottom lip.**

**"Sakura?" Tomoyo said timidly. When Sakura looked at her, Tomoyo had to put the drinks down before continuing, "I just saw Meiling and Takashi. You know if they're here, then so are the others." Sakura frowned, but nodded her head. She thought to herself for a moment, 'It's not that I don't like them. They are one of the better gangs, but they're criminals and it's not good for our reputation to associate with them. Well, they've never bothered us before as long as we left them alone.'**

**Sakura looked back at Tomoyo, "Leave them be and they should leave us alone." Tomoyo nodded her head and sat down as Rika and Chiharu ran over laughing. They both flopped down into the remaining seats, chatting away about the guys they had been dancing with. After a while, Sakura excused herself to go to the bathroom. She pushed her way through the crowded dance floor and down the hall that led to the bathroom.**

**When she was finished, Sakura walked out of the bathroom with her hoodie now off. She leaned against the wall of the dimly lit hallway, the coolness of the wall cooling off her warm skin. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Damn it. I got to damn overheated." Sakura had covered her eyes with back of one of her hands as she tried to cool off. "Why don't you go outside. It's cooler out there." Said a deep voice as a shadow fell over Sakura.**

**Sakura moved her hand away and opened her eyes, "Thanks for the advice, Li, but I'm perfectly fine." Li smirked at her, his amber eyes mocking her, "Sure you are." Sakura growled and pushed off the wall, "Fuck off, Li." Sakura started to walk off, but was stopped when Li grabbed her arm, "I have a favor to ask you." Sakura turned her head to look at him, "What?" she asked surprised. But before he could answer, there was a gunshot, than screams as everyone scrambled to get out of the club.**

**Sakura and Li ran back to the dance floor and found it clear except for three groups. Li and Sakura walked to their groups, which were standing together. They watched the third group cautiously as they neared their friends. Tomoyo stood slightly behind a blue hair, blue eyed man and Chiharu was crouched next to Takashi, who was bleeding from the leg. Li growled at the third group, "What the hell are you idiots doing?"**

**A tall lanky girl with straight golden-brown hair stepped forward, her baby blue eyes flashing menacingly. She stopped next to a tall, muscular man with black hair and violet eyes. They both smiled evilly as the man spoke, "Your man there got to close to my Kitty." Sakura stepped forward, frowning, "Maybe you should leave your Kitty at home if she can't play nice with others." The girl next to the man growled, "No one asked you, Angel." Li stepped in front of Sakura and spoke to the man, "I don't give a shit about your damn Kitty. I think you and your gang should leave, Jesse." Jesse glared at Li, "I'll leave when I feel like it."**

**During their conversation, Sakura had walked to Chiharu and Takashi, "Fine, stay if you want, but we're leaving. We need to get Takashi to a doctor." Li turned a worried look to his friend and nodded his head, "Eriol, help me carry him." The man with blue hair moved away from Tomoyo and helped Li lift Takashi and headed for the door. Kitty and another two girls blocked the exit after the guys were out, "This ain't over Angels." Sakura laughed, "I hope not, I haven't had my fun yet." With that said, Sakura and the girls pushed through the three blocking their way, Chiharu and Meiling glaring at Kitty as they pass them and follow the others.**


End file.
